


Cold Shock

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is not present for any of the nsfw stuff, Anakin is for some of it but he isn't really a part of it, Basically Obi-Wan/The entire 212th, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, but also it's codywan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: The 212th will die if they don't find a way to stay warm. Luckily, Obi-Wan is an omega, and it's called a heat for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a/b/o. Hopefully I did alright!
> 
> Written for day 4 of SubObi week 2019: Knotting

“It’s not enough,” Helix whispered, speech slurred. “Even with the shelter, even huddled, we’re dying.” 

There was a collective outtake of breath as the 212th mulled over their options. It was cold. Winter near the pole of a planet which was already known for it’s extreme weather.They had found shelter in a cave and done everything they could to keep each other _warm_ , but even most of their shivering had ceased as bodies conserved energy. Limbs were numb. Eyes were tired. Fatigue, confusion, and disconnectedness had rapidly overtaken their cluster.

“What I wouldn’t give for a space heater right now,” Longshot lamented. He spoke slowly, as if his mouth couldn’t quite keep up with his brain.

“What I wouldn’t give f-for a warm omega.” Waxer was still joking, though most of the clones had stopped. Perhaps a few others tried to laugh, but it was a lost cause. Their only chance was Anakin’s stubborn tendency to ignore orders and come rushing after his old Master. Perhaps he would be their rescue.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Obi-Wan chimed in from the middle of the pile. He could use the Force to stay warm and had been quickly relegated to a central location so as much of his heat would make it to the others as possible. Cody let out a small, unenthusiastic whoop. On any other day, such a comment from their General would have been cause for slack jaws and guffaws, as the man rarely seemed to have much interest in sex despite his _constant_ flirting. “Are we really going to die, Helix, or are you exaggerating?”

“Really dying,” the medic responded. He sounded sleepy. Not a good sign.

“Waxer, Cody,” Obi-Wan regarded the men nearest to him. They had likely stationed themselves in the middle due to habit, as those who were higher ranking tended to stick to central locations in order to be easily located when needed. “Can either of you reach my left arm?” Obi-Wan watched as Cody opened his eyes to look at him wearily before throwing his arm over him with an exaggerated gesture. His eyes fluttered closed again.

“Wonderful, Cody. Now, we do have plenty of rations and water, yes Helix?” There was a small but affirmative noise from the medic and Obi-Wan shook his head. That answer would have to do. “In that case, Cody, be a dear and remove my suppressant chip, will you? It’s in my bicep, so you’ll need to get into my tunic.” 

Cody’s eyes flew back open and Obi-Wan tried to put on his best bemused face. There was a shift in the force all around him, really. Slightly deadened curiosity as his words made their way through frozen brains.

“Your suppressant chip?” Cody was still wide eyed, confused. “I think the frost has made it to my brain. You can’t have just said that.”

“Now please, Cody. If this is our only remaining course of action we should do it as soon as possible. No need to delay the warmth.” Obi-Wan shifted his hand forward to Cody’s hip, squeezing a bit. He saw the man swallow as the implication hit home, and then there was a hand shifting down to his wrist and burrowing under the sleeve of his tunic. It rose up his arm, bringing fabric with it and stopping when it revealed the small implant beneath the skin. 

It took a knife to get the chip out, although not for lack of Cody trying without. Obi-Wan wondered if his heat could already be hitting when he realized that he quite liked the look of his arm at the moment. A thin, red line of blood from where the implant had been cut out, and red agitated skin around it from Cody’s initial attempts to get it out with only his numb and unresponsive hand.

It was too early for it to be the heat, he knew, but it made him feel a bit better to be able to blame it on that.

“I will go into heat quickly, and it will be potent,” Obi-Wan warned belatedly. I have been suppressing for longer than is arguably healthy.” There were a few murmurs around him, and a disapproving growl from the medic. Part of the reason he had never told the troopers he was an omega was because he knew they would insist on him having medical heats for his own health. The other reason being that they were already protective enough for his tastes. He didn’t need a battalion of overprotective alphas fretting over him. No, pretending to be a beta had been easier. “The heat will last longer if it is unfulfilled.”

“Unfulfilled?” Longshot groaned, and there was lazy shifting all around the cave. Hardly a minute out of his arm and he was already giving off a scent. The full heat would likely only take ten or fifteen minutes to hit at this rate.

“No knots,” Obi-Wan specified. “Not until we’re off this force forsaken planet, at least. We want my heat to last as long as possible, since it may well be the only thing keeping us alive.”

“No knots, but—“ Waxer cut himself off, snaking his hand over Obi-Wan’s waist and pressing their hips together. The question was clear.

What would Obi-Wan permit? They didn’t have long for him to decide, not with his heat descending so rapidly. Force, was he really about to let an _entire battalion_ use him like this? 

“Nothing that will make our situation worse.” Obi-Wan almost gasped as he felt Cody’s hand on his chest, sliding under his tunics to touch skin. He could feel himself warming. Could feel cold skin seeking his own warmth. “I will produce slick, and if any of you, well, _finish,_ that will be liquid as well. The last thing we all need is to be _wet_. We’re trying to stay warm.”

“So what, stay dry and don’t knot you?” Longshot popped his head up, curious. “That’s it?” Obi-Wan’s tunics were being pulled off. Placed to the side.

“It’ll be harder than you think,” Wooley chimed in. His voice was lower than usual and, oh, oh force. Waxer was tugging at his pants. Pulling them down off his hips and exposing him fully. “You ever try to fuck an omega without getting slick all over you? It’s impossible.” He was still only in preheat, and still had enough wits about him to be embarrassed about being seen like this. His biology was kicking in fast though and he found himself burying his head in Cody’s chest, trying to hide there.

“Shhhhh. It’s alright General.” Cody pulled him to his chest, letting his protective growl wash over the flushing omega before him. Obi-Wan whimpered as he felt the slick starting to cover him. “We got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The General was a _mess_. A whimpering, begging, omega mess.

And he was _their_ mess.

He was also warm as all osik, which was a palpable relief. Just getting near the man—getting a hand on him or pressing him up into your chest—was enough to make the creeping cold go away.

There was a rotational system. The General stayed in the middle, and everyone else bunched as close to him as possible. Those who had warmed themselves at the center of the huddle would be moved to the edges and replaced, and so on and so forth until finally, blessedly, it seemed nobody was going to die of hypothermia.

Their Jedi had saved them again.

Of course, it was hard for Cody to focus on the noble sacrifice aspect of it all while he had his arms full of his warm, sweet smelling, keening General. The man’s outer robe was being used to clean off the rather excessive slick he produced, but this kind of situation could never really be _fully_ dry. Sex just wasn’t meant to be clean, and that’s what a heat was. It was the body preparing itself for sex. Preparing itself to _mate._ Could their General carry kits?

Cody still wore the bottoms of his blacks, but his self control was waning. They had been given permission to use him, but Cody didn’t want to just use the man. He didn’t just want to fuck him, or jack off on him, or take his mouth.

He wanted to _knot_ him.

Being knotted would end the heat, and they’d all be doomed. So most of the clones had taken their frustration out as best they could. Some of them had managed it. Wooley and Gearshift had both finished inside the man without knotting, and they were sated but still on edge. Not strung out like the others. The ones who had knotted their hands, crying out as they finished on the omega before them. They did their best to clean him up but some parts of him were just a lost cause. His hair. His beard. It would take a sonic to wash out the evidence of what had occurred.

And Cody tried to calm down, he really did, but his General was smelling more and more desperate. His words were less and less coherent as he begged for his men to take him. As he begged to be used. As he lay down and took their cocks like a good little omega, not like their composed, put-together commanding officer. This wasn’t about warmth for the General anymore. It was about what his body was telling him he needed, and his scent was starting to smell of distress as he spent longer and longer surrounded by alphas without the relief of a knot. It was heartbreaking.

Before Cody could start to get too worked up about it though, Skywalker arrived. Ahsoka was in tow, her eyes wide and her lekku twitching. She had been sent back to the ship, and for once had gone without argument. Skywalker looked almost as shocked, but he took it in stride. He must have already known, then. 

They were all ordered back to the ship, where they would meet up with the 501st. It would be the start of a rumor mill that wouldn’t quiet down for days.

Cody all but growled when Skywalker tried to take the General from him, and he was flanked quickly by a handful of the more alert clones. Skywalker was an alpha, and while Obi-Wan had given them permission to touch him, that hadn’t extended to the man’s former padawan. It may have been overkill, considering the two Generals were close and they _trusted_ Skywalker, dammit, but Cody’s mind wasn’t working quite right. He had a handful of needy General and knew only that he had to keep him safe. Knew that this omega was in pain and had said _no knots until they were rescued_ and that he would end the damned heat _himself_ the moment they were safe. He could hear Obi-Wan whining and then Anakin was nodding, escorting them to his ship.

They didn’t even make it out of the hanger before Cody had the General on the ground and was removing his bottoms. Anakin tried to grab him, to stop what was happening, but he was grabbed by Waxer and Wooley. He finally stopped trying to intervene when the General let out a moan, turning his head to expose his throat.

“Cody, please Cody. _Please_ I can’t stand it anymore.” Krif, he could hardly think. There was no need to prepare him. The other clones had already done that. And he was so slick. So ready. So desperate beneath him. He pushed in, not trying to go slow, not trying to be gentle. Instead pushing as hard as he could in an effort to get the knot to form. He knew his hands would leave bruises, was vaguely aware that he was _biting_ and that Kenobi was making undignified noises and that Skywalker was watching them owlishly. He pushed the General’s head to the other side, hiding the mating gland when he found the temptation to be too much. Instead he bit at the collarbone, the chin. Anywhere he could _mark_ and _claim_. 

And as much as possessiveness was forbidden for the Jedi, the one beneath him welcomed it. He cried out and panted and allowed his body to be taken, uncaring of those around him and actually _screaming_ when Cody’s knot finally started to take. He kept thrusting, filling the body beneath him, swelling and locking himself in place, pushing in once more to ensure he was fully seated before he collapsed forward, panting.

The scent under him was different now, sweet again. No longer souring in pain and need. If Cody didn’t know better he’d say the man was asleep.

Anakin cleared his throat, and Cody looked up. The other man had his arms crossed, and there was a stern expression on his face. Cody bristled. He took care of his General. Gave him what he needed. 

“You’d better hope that Ahsoka didn’t hear that, Cody.” The man rubbed his hair back and Cody almost chuckled as he saw the erection pressing against the other Jedi’s pants. Kenobi’s padawan or not, he was an alpha who just watched an omega get rutted into the floor. “I’m going to check on her, explain about Obi-Wan.” He glanced down towards the man in question, and Cody noticed that the smell was starting to wane. The heat was ending, and Anakin’s face was going soft as he looked at the caring and relieved expressions of the Vod around him. “Take care of him.”

“We will, sir,” Cody promised, still buried deep inside his Jedi. “We all will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn't planning on writing any more of this, but then people liked it and asked for more and honestly, that's the best way to get me to write. I'm a slut for feedback. Special thanks to Georgina for all the hearts (<3), Yangwarrior for taking the time to comment, and TheLittleLostTimeLord, Gondolin, and bbaker221 for giving very sweet reviews and encouraging a sequel. If you three had not commented, these three chapters would not exist.
> 
> Hope you all like!

It had been a rough mission. The 212th had been stranded planetside for a week before making it to the emergency extraction point, and even Anakin’s fleet had been unable to sweep in and pick them up sooner. They had trekked through rough terrain to reach the pickup point, purposefully taking a route that would be difficult to follow and which avoided any likely enemy positions. They managed to avoid enemy contact, but when they finally made it back to their ship they were hungry, tired, and collectively in need of about twelve thousand showers.

Showers happened first, and then the clones had gathered together to share a hot meal and a large amount of what appeared to be some sort of homemade alcohol. The sight warmed Obi-Wan’s heart and when they’d invited him to join he couldn’t help it. It had been a tough week for all of them, and as their General he really should take part in a certain amount of team bonding. He’d been especially distant ever since he’d shared his heat with the men, and now that he’d swallowed down most of the embarrassment he needed to show them that they still had his trust. 

What better way to do that than to revel in a post mission meal and some hooch with the men he’d just bushwhacked it with for the last five days?

Of course Obi-Wan’s alcohol tolerance was bolstered by his high midichlorian count, but there wasn’t much tolerance to be bolstered in the first place. He had generally speaking refrained from alcohol since the start of the war, and he found the strong moonshine quickly going to his head. It left a delightfully warm and fuzzy feeling, and he found himself quick to laugh and eager to share his own stories as the clones spoke fondly of the mistakes they’d made as shinies. Force knew his Padawan days were filled with embarrassment, and the troopers seemed delighted to hear about his bumbling and awkward days.

Another shot of moonshine—which Obi-Wan had learned was affectionately dubbed “starshine” because it was exclusively brewed in hyperspace—was thrust into his hand and he downed it, fighting down the urge to cough. It was  _ strong,  _ and he was beginning to feel like a laggy training module. Every time he turned his head the world took just a millisecond too long to catch up with the movement.

“You men don’t mess around with this stuff, do you,” Obi-Wan murmured, handing the glass to the trooper to his left. 

“We’re very serious about our alcohol, General.” Longshot gave him a lopsided grin, pouring himself another glass.

“Well, at least you take  _ something _ seriously, Longshot. I was beginning to worry.” Easy laughter flowed through the room, and Longshot took an affectionate elbow to the side.

“Says you. Getting you to loosen up is tougher than, well.” He took a long drink, face twisted in thought. “Well it’s tough.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Obi-Wan raised his brow, reveling in the atmosphere. He was beginning to feel heady in the way that only alcohol could only truly cause. There was a slight hint of sleepiness at the edge of his brain, but it was softened by the joy he was taking in connecting with his men. He had never felt more at ease with them, and even began to lounge to the side, placing some of his weight against Waxer’s arm.

“We had to trek through the swamps for a  _ week _ to get you to do this, General.” Cody was on the other side of the room, more laid back than Obi-Wan had ever seen him throughout the entirety of the war. If there was anyone in the 212th who could rival his own rigidity it was Cody, and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ah yes, the man who forced me to the medbay when I accidentally hit my funny bone is accusing me of being uptight.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle at the response he got. Cody’s face, already reddened from alcohol, went scarlet as he looked down at the floor. When he looked back up he had a self deprecating smile on his face that made Obi-Wan’s heart melt.

“Really though, General. I didn’t expect you to join us. It’s… nice.” Cody looked to the side awkwardly as several of the other troopers gave him what appeared to be knowing smirks. “Good for morale, I mean.” Cody schooled his face into a more neutral expression, and there were some hushed chuckles from the rest of the vod as the commander stumbled over his words.

“You know though General.” Longshot took another swig of starshine. “If you  _ really _ wanted to give us a morale booster, you could just take out that suppression chip and let us have another go.”

Half the battalion spit out their drinks, and Obi-Wan, before he could catch himself, said something damning.

“Force, I  _ wish _ .”

He’d thought he’d said it under his breath, low enough that nobody could hear him—but clearly he had been  _ wrong _ . Immediately he sat up, taking his weight off of Waxer and missing the warm presence against his side. He had been  _ comfortable. _ Too comfortable, clearly.

“I’m sorry, General. Could you repeat that?” Wooley was smiling at him. A predatory grin that made Obi-Wan shake. “Did you just say you wanted us to fuck you again?”

“That’s what I heard.” Waxer slid over, pressing himself into Obi-Wan’s side again and placing his hand lightly on the back of his neck. He moved in close. Close enough that Obi-Wan could feel breath on his face. “Should’ve known he’d need our deecees again.” He was frozen, eyes shut. Force, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He’d distanced himself for a  _ reason _ .

“Krif.” Gearshift’s voice rang out from the other side of the room, and Obi-Wan could feel himself melting under Waxer’s touch. “You’ve got no clue General. Nobody in the barracks slept for a  _ week _ after the commander knotted you.” He tilted his head back, baring his neck. He was floaty. Warm. What was he  _ doing? _

“Nobody but the commander, at least.” Waxer scraped his teeth along his neck lightly. Enough to make a whine escape Obi-Wan’s throat. Force. This wasn’t supposed to happen. These men were his subordinates. They were in his chain of command. It was one thing when he’d been in heat. When they’d needed it to survive. This was something entirely different but it felt so  _ good _ and he trusted the 212th with his life and—he froze. There was a growl. Low and predatory enough to make him shiver and to cause Waxer to pause, still against his neck.

“I expected better of you all.” There was no give in Cody’s voice. “You know better than to get an omega drunk and take advantage of him.”

“He wants us, Commander,” Longshot protested, but the glare he got in return hushed him up immediately.

“Then he’ll want us when he’s sober.”


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently the Clones had been serious about trying to get him back into bed _sober_ , if their behavior since his drunken slip up was anything to go by. He couldn’t walk into a room without someone making eyes at him, the number of suggestive comments and jokes told in his presence had skyrocketed, and Longshot kept “accidentally” dropping his comlink and taking an excessive amount of time to pick it up.

Not that he minded, but that was the problem, wasn’t it?

“I see you got a new robe, General.” Waxer was leaning against the wall on the other side of the bridge. “I liked your old one better. It looked good covered in slick.”

“We should fix up this one to match,” Wooley chimed in from the other side of the room. There was a sly smile on his face, and Obi-Wan tried his best to ignore it and focus on the table in front of him. They were planning a military campaign, for force sake. This was not the time. Except suddenly there was a warm presence behind him as Cody looked over his shoulder and focusing was impossible. 

He muttered something about needing to rest and left the room, heading straight for his quarters. After all, there was no use in pretending that he wasn’t at least somewhat interested. Not to himself, anyway. He was an omega after all, and despite the Jedi training and the suppressants, expecting him to deal with the advances an entire battalion of alphas who he had come to regard as something resembling his pack without having to take matters into his own hands was a bit ridiculous. 

Training was a nightmare. The clones all seemed to instinctively know just how much they could get away with when they fought. There weren’t many jokes--although he had had to stop Longshot mid sentence to prevent him from telling a particularly uncouth lightsaber joke--but the atmosphere was still playful. Where before the sparring would have been brisk and efficient, he instead found that the training mats had become a physical minefield. He found himself refusing to engage closely, trying to keep his opponents at arm’s length rather than grappling. 

He was the only one doing that though.

Technically speaking the clones weren’t doing anything wrong, so he couldn’t reprimand them, no matter how much he wanted to when Gearshift pulled him in close and forced the fight to the ground for the fourth time. It wasn’t even a good move, tactically speaking. Kenobi still won the spar, but it didn’t matter because he’d just rolled around on the floor with one of his men. Again. 

He kept expecting it to escalate, but it didn’t. It stayed at a steady, teasing level. There was no groping. No overtly sexual touches. Nothing he could justifiably be angry about for any reason other than “you fought too close to me.”

He always went back to his quarters after sparring with the clones, and he always took a suspiciously long shower.

Outside of sparring, the comments continued.

“The negotiator, eh? I’m not surprised sir. After all, you are quite good with your mouth.”

“We’ve been looking into diverse weapons training, sir. Any chance you’d give us a demonstration on how to properly handle a staff? I just can’t seem to get the grip right” 

“General Kenobi, two reports for you. Would you like them one after another or can you take both at once?”

“General.” Waxer smirked, holding the elevator. “Going down? I can hold it for y--uh. Which floor?” Obi-Wan frowned, put off by the change of demeanor until he realized the reason when Ahsoka ran into the elevator, smiling wildly. The rest of the elevator ride might have been the first innuendo free conversation he’d had in weeks.

It didn’t last long though. The minute he stepped foot in the refectory he knew he’d made a mistake. Everyone was there, and he could feel the amused gazes on him as he gathered his meal and sat down next to Helix. There wasn’t usually anyone else eating at this hour.

“I’m glad to see you General,” Helix said the moment he sat, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help letting out a tired sigh. “We need to talk about your heat schedule. It’s already been three months since the one you shared with us, and I’m fairly certain you haven’t had one since then. I have to recommend that you allow yourself a heat soon, especially considering how long you’ve been continuously suppressing up til now.” The medic didn’t even try to lower his voice, and most of the troopers in the room were openly leering at him. Longshot spread his legs apart slightly, leaning back a bit and Obi-Wan felt his cheeks go red as his gaze was automatically brought downwards.

“It’s for your health, General,” Gearshift cooed. His voice was sugary and Obi-Wan had dropped his head forward onto the table, hiding it behind his arms. Deep breaths. Sure, he was feeling rather humiliated at the moment. Sure, he needed to escape to his room and rub one out. Again. But he was a Jedi. He could handle this. He wouldn’t give in. He was the General and they were his subordinates. It was his responsibility to--

Force.

That was it. He looked up, eyes wide, to see Longshot practically deepthroating a rations bar. Krif.

That’s it. He was done. He stood, walking deliberately forward until he was directly in front of Longshot. The air was frozen. All around the table there were wide, anxious eyes. Longshot, to his credit, stopped lounging against the table, straightening up slightly in an attempt to look a bit less, well, lewd.

And then Obi-Wan was on him. Climbing onto the bench to straddle the man’s legs and pulling him forward into a kiss that tasted of bland ration bars and saliva.

It was delicious.

And then all hell broke loose. Longshot grabbed at his hips, grinding him down into his lap as the kiss continued. Someone was behind him. One hand in his hair and their mouth on his neck. He couldn’t see who it was, but he wasn’t blissed out like he had been during his heat. He could feel them all, present and distinct in the force. It was Gearshift, and he used just a hint of teeth as he moved up to the dip just behind his ear.

He arched, knowing the action made him look inviting. Erotic. He could feel the men around him bristling and he smiled against Longshot’s mouth. 

Good. Considering how they’d been treating him the last few weeks, it was time they got a taste of their own medicine.


	5. Chapter 5

He ended up on his back. His ass was at the edge of the table, his legs up on Waxer’s shoulders as he was knotted.

Longshot had tried to bend him over the table. To take him from behind. But Obi-Wan wasn’t having any of that. He was fully coherent this time and he wanted to see his men’s _faces_ when they had him. He could tell the troopers had been worried when Longshot knotted him. They thought it would mean it was over. That he would be wiped out. Wouldn’t want the rest of them.

He wanted all of them.

Gearshift’s fingers were combing gently through his hair, pulling apart the sweated strands as Obi-Wan tensed his muscles around Waxer, relishing the moan he elicited and letting out one of his own in return.

He was a good omega. He was good for his men.

Nobody could fuck him while Waxer’s knot was sitting, but that didn’t mean they stopped. There were hands on him. Rubbing and pinching and _exploring_ and the way the troopers were talking to him.

The way they called him good. Pretty. Soft. Warm. _Perfect_. 

It was enough to drive any omega mad, and so he just whined happily as his head was tilted to the side and he took Cody’s cock into his mouth.

His hand was on the back of his head as he thrust lightly, and Obi-Wan could feel the way he just _barely_ popped into his throat before pulling back. Just enough to tease himself. To get pressure on the head without fully throat fucking him.

Waxer started to move again, the knot present but the swelling going down and allowing him to pull himself along Obi-Wan’s passage. He sighed around the cock in his mouth and felt the hand in his hair go tight, and then Cody was pulling out. Stroking himself.

“Knot me,” he begged, looking up at the Commander. Force, he needed Cody’s knot again. He knew how good it felt. Remembered how possessive the man had been and couldn’t stand the thought of denying him the opportunity to stake his claim again.

“Patience, omega,” Cody chuckled, but he stopped touching himself, waiting his turn. “You’re already filled.”

“My mouth,” Obi-Wan whined, opening wide with his tongue flat along the bottom in invitation. “Knot my mouth.”

“Krif, General. You’ll suffocate.”Longshot leaned down, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Waxer’s knot finally died down enough to pull himself out, and he bit lightly at Obi-Wan’s thigh before stepping back. Cody began to move.

“Cody, please. My mouth.” He reached out and grabbed his arm. “I’m a Jedi. I won’t suffocate. The force will keep me alive. Will keep me awake.” He squeezed Cody’s arm, feeling the concern there. Concern, yes, but also arousal. Trust. “Please. I want to be filled.”

And Cody was climbing back onto the table, kneeling by his head and pushing back in. Thrusting deep into his throat this time as Obi-Wan gagged, doing his best to use his tongue where it was trapped beneath the commander’s dick.

His legs were being lifted again. Helix was settling against him, pressing in and beginning to thrust. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being pushed and pulled. Filled. Used. Cody’s cock was beginning to swell in his mouth, pushing his tongue further down and slowly wrenching his mouth open wide. His throat was filled. His air cut off. Drool was spilling out the edge of his mouth as he listened to Cody groan above him.

And Helix was moving faster now. The room was getting frenzied again and Waxer came close to his ear, whispering. Telling him how obedient he was. Telling him this was what he was made for. That his purpose as a General was to spread his legs and take his men’s knots. 

Wooley leaned in as well when he saw the crosseyed pleasure that crossed his face at the comments. Saw the way he relished not being able to respond around the knot in his mouth as the lewd compliments began to border on humiliation.

“What a shame the other battalions don’t have an obedient little fucktoy for a General. Perhaps we’ll have to lend you to the 501st.”

Helix was knotting him now. Gasping for air as he locked in place. Obi-Wan couldn’t gasp for air so he held onto the force, embracing the dizzy air-thirsty feeling that was stirring his head. He whined around Cody’s knot, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth as he silently begged to be touched. Gearshift took up the call, wrapping his hand around Obi-Wan’s achingly hard dick.

“Why stop at the 501st? The Wolfpack needs somewhere to direct all that restless energy, and I’m sure Koon won’t mind.”

“I bet Koon will want a turn himself.”

“Might as well let the whole Council take him while he’s at it. After all, General, you’re already their bitch. Might as well make it official.”

Gearshift turned his hand slightly and he was coming. Hard. He could feel his muscles spasming around Helix. Was aware that his eyes were going up in his head as he struggled to keep enough control over the force to keep himself conscious. He keened, eyes wide as he struggled to stay alert as his orgasm waned. Helix and Cody were still locked in place inside him.

As if sensing his panic, Cody reached down, smoothing his hand over his cheek. He petted him back and forth, brushing over the taught skin where the knot was forcing his jaw open.

It was starting to ache.

All the touches were soothing now. A hand in his hair. On his shoulder. Someone wiping his stomach clean and someone else pressing gentle kisses onto his arm. He relaxed into the ministrations, letting the sensations wash over him and opening himself again to the force, holding himself steady and _awake_ with it.

And then Cody’s knot was dying down. Pulling out. His jaw twinged as he shut it and he moved his hands up to rub at it, smiling instinctively as Cody leaned down to kiss him. To tell him that he was a good omega. _His_ good omega. That he’d tried so hard and taken him so well, and Helix’s knot was dying down too and soon he was _empty_. 

He whimpered, and was soothed. His pack keeping contact. Reminding him they were there as he drifted off, not caring that he was falling asleep naked in the refectory because his alphas were there. They were all around him and he was _theirs_ and they would take care of him. Yes. It was okay to fall asleep, so he purred and nestled his head and let himself fall slowly, peacefully out of consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the bonus chapters, ya'll. And leave feedback if you can. I live for it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for feedback and I'll do anything for comments


End file.
